The Legend of SkyClan
by Leopardsky
Summary: There are two Clans, SkyClan and EarthClan, and there has been peace for many seasons. This is the story following Leapordkit and her littermates in SkyClan as they become fliers. Yes, I know now that SkyClan belongs to Erin Hunter but I never read the books involving them before. All the characters are mine. Rated T for violence and paranoia.
1. Allegiances

**Okay guys here I am with my second story! Im back on the computer so I can type twice as fast now! This will be a story about 2 different Clans, SkyClan and EarthClan! No ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, or ShadowClan, sorry! **

**Please Review! Ill give you.. hm. Ill give you a whole TUB of ice cream AND a cookie! :D**

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**SkyClan:  
Adaptation: All have wings of some sort and size; blue eyes**

**Leader: **Littlesky: small white she-cat with spotted wings and crystal blue eyes

**Deputy: **Grayflight: huge dark grey tom with a scarred muzzle; large amost black wings; crystal blue, penetrating eyes; kinder than he looks

**Medicine Cat: **Cloudstalk: medium sized tom; grey fur with darker flacks with large, grey-black wings and pale blue eyes

**Fliers:**

Frostbite: blue-white tom; medium white wings; intense blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

Ringdrift: tortoishell she-cat; reddish rings on wings; dark blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Driftpaw_

Smalldive: small tabby tom with a grey pelt; large, dark grey wings; blue eyes

Creampuff: orangeish young she-cat with an injured front right foot; orange wings; blue eyes

Grayflight: huge dark grey tom with a scarred muzzle; large amost black wings; crystal blue, penetrating eyes; kinder than he looks

Redcurrent: reddish tom; large, almost maroon wings; blue eyes

Owlwhisker: Snow-white pelt with a few grey flecks; she-cat; large white wings; blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Flamepaw_

Falconsoar: Black-and white tom with broad shoulders; exellent hunter; bright blue eyes

Hawktalon: huge white tom; exellent fighter in the sky; deep blue eyes

Dovefeather: caring ginger she-cat; feathery-looking wings; blue eyes

Soarhigh: tabby-and-white she-cat; rather fly high than low on her large wings; deep blue eyes

Wispcloud: black tom with unusual white swirls on his pelt and wings; blue eyes

Cloudfur: cloud-white tom with feather wings; blue eyes

Flightfeather: Large white tom with EarthClan-like brown swirls on his head; bright blue crystal eyes; identical to his twin: Featherflight exept swirls

Featherflight: Large white she-cat with EarthClan-like black swirls on her head; bright blue crystal eyes; identical to her twin: Flightfeather exept swirls

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw: sweet she-cat; light on her wings; pale blue eyes

Driftpaw: large brown tom; pale brown wings and good at drifting; blue eyes

Flamepaw: flame-colored pelt (like Firestar's, but he wasnt born yet); tom; reddish wings; deep blue eyes; newly apprenticed

**Queens:**

Briarstreak: tortoisehell she-cat; tabby wings; mother of: Leapordkit, Skykit, and Whitekit

Yellowfang: large grey she-cat with a sharp tongue; large grey wings with black flecks; dark blue eyes; mother of: Streakkit, Snowkit, and Darkkit

Smalldive: tabby she-cat; wings; expecting

Littlewhisker: small brown she-cat; one white stripe on left wing; blue eyes; expecting

**Elders:**

Featherfall: young she-cat with a tabby pelt; fell from the sky and has one broken wing; light blue eyes

Puffcloud: elderly she-cat; tortoishell; blue eyes

Smallear: elderly white tom with unusually small ears; can still fly and enjoys racing the apprentices; green eyes

**EarthClan:  
Adaptation: sharper claws than others; can bend rocks when needed; green eyes; have swirls in their pelt**

**Leader: **Farrock: black tom with white swirls; bends farther than the average bender; deep green eyes with lighter flecks

**Deputy:** Earthstrike: brown pelted tom with greenish swirls on his flank and wings; deep, dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Willowstalk: small gray pelted she-cat with a kind heart; would rather heal than harm; deep, searching green eyes

**Benders:**

Earthpelt: brown pelted tom with greenish swirls on his flank and wings; deep, dark green eyes

Stonepelt: dark gray tom with lighter gray markings; jade green eyes

Littleearth: Small brown she-cat with green and white swirls in her pelt; dark green eyes  
_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Stompclaw: green-black tom with extremely white swirls and long claws; dark green eyes

Sharptooth: small black she-cat with white and brown swirls; sharp teeth and green eyes

Smallear: mini black tom with brown and white streaks; unusually small ears and green-grey eyes

Granitetooth: many different shades of gray with black swirls; she-cat; green eyes  
_Apprentice: Strikepaw_

Rockrust: reddish tom with white swirls on flanks and black swirls on underbelly and black ears; bright green eyes

Treefall: large brown tom with gray swirls; deep green eyes  
_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

Bushtail: small white she-cat with black swirls and a brown bushy tail; Dark green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw: dark gray she-cat with white swirls and black ears and underbelly; jade green eyes like her father (Stonepelt)

Strikepaw: black tom with gray swirls and green streaks on underbelly; bright green eyes

Rockpaw: dark gray tom with deep green streaks; light green eyes

**Queens:**

Rosepetal: medium reddish she-cat with black and white swirls; bright green eyes (Kits: Volekit, Vinekit, and Firekit; father of kits: Farrock)

Bushtail: small white she-cat with black swirls and a brown bushy tail; Dark green eyes; (Kits: Pebblekit, Redkit, Brownkit, and Whitekit; father of kits: Treefall)

**Elders:**

Rocktoss: large elderly reddish tom with large paws and gray swirls; green eyes with black flecks

* * *

**Im really excited about this story! Believe it or not I have a really cool ending already xD**


	2. Chapter 1: born to be wild

**It was pointed out to me as I was writing this chapter that there is a Clan in the warrior series called SkyClan. I havnt read the last series yet and didnt know this, so my apologies. Im not going to start this all over because of something so simple though, so here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Briarstreak's POV

"You have two she-cats and one tom." Cloudstalk murmured. Purring, I ask "Could you fetch Grayflight for me? I'd like his help naming them."

Nodding, he turned and walked out of the den with a flick of his tail. A few heart-beats later he reemerged, an anxious Grayflight on his tails. immediately coming over to me, he fired me with a ton of questions "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Are they all healthy?"

Purring, knowing he'd be a good father to them, I flicked my tail over his mouth and gestured to our kits. "They're beautiful" he murmured.

"Resting my tail on the only tom, a pure white kit with grey/black wings I murmured "Whitekit." he nodded, and gestured for me to name the second. Considering, I say softly "Skykit." Because of the bluish tint to her pelt.

Nodding in agreement and resting his tail on the other she-cat, a golden kit with dark grey/ black spots and large wings like her father, he says "She will be called Leapordkit."

Purring, I nod. Whitekit, Skykit, and Leopardkit. They will become SkyClan's most prided Fliers one day...

* * *

**3 MOONS LATER**

**Leopordkit's POV**

Laughing, I run around camp, spreading my wings. Jumping from cloud to cloud, I chased Whitekit, trying to get into the air.

Hearing a gasp when I finally did alight, I spin around, facing a very angry Featherfall. "Do you want to end up like me?! Do you want a broken wing?!" She exclaimed, barely able to lift her wing up to show me.

Humble, I mumble out a quick "no" and race back to the nursery cloud, Whitekit following, head lowered.

"Now kits…" my mother scolded "You _know_ better than fly before your an apprentice! You could have broken your wings if you were _lucky_! More than likely you two could have _died_! I can't believe you two would be so irresponsible!"

"sorry mom…" we mumbled. "Won't do it again mom, promise" she nodded, starting to clean my ruffled wings.

Sighing, I clawed at a nearby cloud-ball. Grumbling about how since I'm a kit I _must_ love them. Glaring at it, I push it away, settling down to sleep.

_I was walking in a clearing, a cloud-mouse in front of me when I was stopped by a quiet mew behind me. Turning around, I saw it was Dustwind, a warrior that died in the Great Battle with EarthClan. Dipping my head, I realized she must be in SpiritClan now. _

_"Cloudstalk." she started. "There is a kit in your Clan who has a great destiny laid out for it by SpiritClan." Confused, I turned again and saw Cloudstalk. I gasped, realizing that they couldn't see me. _

_"She will have to fly faster, fight harder, and rise above all and lead her Clan to victory." Dustwind finished. _

_"Who is this she-cat? Will she become leader?" but it was too late, and Dustwind had started to fade..._

Waking up with a startled yowl, I bumped into Skykit. She, of course, grumbled and pushed me out of the nest. Laughing a little bit, I shoved my way back in, snuggling into the nest with my mother and siblings...

* * *

**Littlesky's POV**

**"**So this cat is going to lead our Clan to victory?" I asked hesitantly. For surely if this she-cat would lead us to victory, I would have died by then. As if he could read my thoughts, Cloudstalk commented "You know it doesn't mean that you'll die. This she-cat could simply be the one to lead us into a battle. It's possible that there could be more than one battle patrols. I think the real things we need to worry about are who we're fighting against, who this she-kit is, and how soon this battle will occur."

"Well..." I began. "Streakkit, Skykit, and Leopordkit are the only she-kits in the Clan. I think if we watch how they progress in their training, we can maybe figure out which will be the one."

Cloudstalk nodded, thoughtful, but then said "We shouldn't let the kits themselves know we're watching though. The she-kit deserves a good kit-hood and easy life before all of this, and the other two, since they're not the ones, wont be too caught up. I think we should tell their parents though. They deserve to know what their kit may go through."

I nodded before a bright smile flashed across my face "You always were full of wisdom Cloudstalk. I'm lucky to have you by my side to aid me as well as Grayflight." He nodded before dipping his head and backing out of the den.

Sighing, I walk to the edge of my den, still hidden in its white depths, and began my careful watching of the three she-kits.

* * *

**There you go! The first chapter is DONE! Since I'm on spring break I'll try to post as often as I can. By the way, to any cat that thinks like this, no. Littlesky is not going to stalk the three kits. He is just going to watch them progress in training, trying to see which of the three will be the one.**


	3. Chapter 2: apprenticeship

**Omg you guys are awesome! I got so many reviews from a couple different people! Thanks again and keep reviewing please! Tenth reviewer gets a cat :D also I'm going to heed Snidely's advice and try a couple of things. Please note that I'm writing this chapter in a car heading for Florida and the road is REALLY bumay and I'm sitting next to my little cousin throwing a stuffed Piglet and Mickey... Lol!**

* * *

**Leapordkit's POV**

It was the day of my apprentice ceremony and I couldn't be more excited. I was going to get to fly and hunt and fight!

Just then a wet lick swiped across my head. Groaning I beg "Mom don't!" laughing she replied in a cheery voice "You need to look your best for your apprentice ceremony in a few minutes" Sighing I resigned and laid downwith an inward groan.

Finally finished with a washing from my mom for the last time, I raced out just as Littlesky leapt onto the highcloud and yowled "Let all cats old enough to fly gather beneath the highcloud for a Clan meeting!"

Many cats alighted under the shelter of highcloud and looked up at Littlesky.

"We have three kits ready to become apprentices today. Skykit, step forward." My sister obliged and Littlesky continued "Skykit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day foward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Featherflight."

"Featherflight, you have shown yourself to be an excellent flyer and and are fiercely loyal to your Clanmates. I hope you pass down these traits to Skypaw." nodding, she touched noses with her apprentice and lead her to the back of the crowd.

"Whitekit, step foward." my brother was bouncing with excitement and barely stepped foward without tripping.

"Whitekit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day foward, until you are ready to receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor I will be Flightfeather." They touched noses and Littlesky continued on, this time calling me foward.

"Leapordkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day foward, Until you are ready to receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Leapordpaw. Your mentor will be Falconsoar" _Yes! _I mentally screamed. I got Falconsoar!

Walking forward, I touched noses with my mentor. The Clan cheered our names for a second before quieting down.

Looking back at Littlesky, he yowled "Meeting dismissed!"

Turning to my mentor, I was practically bouncing up and down like Whitepaw was. "What are we doing first?" I asked.

Laughing a little bit, he replied "I assume you really want to fly, am I right?" Nodding my head eagerly I said "Yes!"

Laughing again, he replied "Okay, then first I'll take you too a nearby cloud to strengthen your wings for about a half hour before actually take off"

At my questioning look he explained "You need to strengthen your wings before you fly seeing how you've never flown before and they must be strong to carry your weight and eventually prey and if your really strong and in battle, another cats weight."

I widened my eyes at the idea of flying while carrying a cat, my mentor explained more. "If something happens to a Clanmate while in battle an they can't fly up to camp or a medicine car, it's your duty to carry them to safety. Don't worry though, usually another cat will help they can."

Nodding my head, relieved, I followed him to a relatively flat cloud.

"Okay" Falconsoar began "Lie down and stretch your right wing as far you can" I did is and repeated with my left.

After about ten minutes of a couple more different excercises, Falconsoar finally said "okay. Now this is really important. Try to hover in one place. When your done with this we can try getting you to fly in a small circle above the cloud. Watch how I start, okay?"

I nodded and studied his first he first time. Then his legs the second, and his chest and flanks the third. "Okay." I Confirmed. "I can do this!"

I jumped up like I had seen him do, and hovered a bit before landing again. "Good!" He purred before urging me on.

A bit nervous now, I jumped into the air again and flew in a small circle. Landing a second time, he cheered a little bit before saying "You did very well for your first time, but don't be so nervous. You were built for flying. The sky is our friend, it's why we live in the comfort of the clouds." I nodded and tried again.

This time, I circled around above the cloud. Each time I went around, I circled faster and wider, until I was almost over the edge. Laughing in glee, I continued around and around, finally coming to a stop next to Falconsoar.

Sittimg down next to him, panting, I noticed he was grinning. "Told ya you could do it!" Laughing a little, I nodded and asked ""What next?"

He was thoughtful for a moment before replying "Well, stamina will come with time, but for now I think you can make it to the Great Waterfall. It's the place the medicine cats go every half moon, but it's not in territory, so you can maybe see some EarthClan cats and what they're like. We're currently at peace, so we're ok."

I nodded, suddenly filled with new energy. I was going to see EarthClan cats!

Following Falconsoar to a lower cloud, I leaped into the air and followed his swirling paths down towards the ground. I'd never seen the ground before, seeing how we live in the clouds and kits can't leave camp, but I'd heard about it from the elders.

They said it was huge, endless even. It was brown and had this green stuff called grass. Apparently, things called 'horses' and 'cows' ate it. I hope I can see this 'grass' and those animals. I heard they're huge!

"Look" my mentor suddenly spoke "we're almost there."

* * *

**Haha cliffie! I'll update as soon as possible, promise. I'll update tomorrow night post he next day (I am on vacation :P) if I get more reviews! So review people! **

**By the way, did I make it sound like Falconsoar and Leapordpaw liked each other? O_O sorry! I didn't mean to but my hands kept typing! **


	4. Chapter 3: Instincts

**You guys are awesome! Keep up the reviews and I'll post faster! Big thanks to Oci Oceana and StarLightRaven for the constant support!**

**I have a poll on my profile about if the gatherings should be at the Great Waterfall or somewhere else. p.m me if you have an idea, I'll gladly take it!**

* * *

**Leapordpaw's POV**

"Wow" I murmured quietly, for there was no other way to describe it. The Great Waterfall was just that- wow.

But the first thing I realized was that the Great Waterfall wasn't on a cloud-it wa on the ground. There was dirt and grass and even this big brown thing with long, thin legs!

As if he had heard my thoughts, Falconsoar appeared beside me saying "That brown thing there? That's a horse. Twolegs sometimes ride them around or they gallop across the fields. This ome here, though, seems to be wild." Panting, I could only nod.

"Here, follow me and we can rest for a second" I nodded, following him down to an area just in front of the waterfall. As I leaned forward to get a drink, a wing suddenly stopped me.

"For medicine scars and leaders to speak with StarClan, I'm afraid. You'll have to drink from that pool over there" ending with a flick of his tail, indicating where to drink.

To tired to argue, I shuffled over to a small pool, bending my head to drink.

Instanth refreshed by this strange water, I bounced back to my mentor, fluttering a little way there.

Whiskers twitching in amusement, he said "Look up"

Looking up as directed, I saw the entire waterfall. From the very top, a ton of crystal blue water flowed down, crashing in a large indent in the ground. Looking through the waterfall at the bottom, I could see a huge cave with crystals in the sides. I couldn't tell what kind, for I had no knowledge of crystals as they were ground items, I simthe watched them glitter in the light and the blue reflection of the water on each of their surfaces. Perplexed, I could barely pull my eyes away when Falconsoar called my name.

"Leapordpaw! Hello? You in there?" I spun around, startled to see not just my mentor, but two weird looking cats.

By weird looking, I mean they don't have wings. Instead, they have long, sharp claws and unusual fur: odd colors with swirls through their fur.

By my ear, I heard Falconsoar explain "EarthClan cats. The one on the left is the medicine cat, Willowstalk, and on the right is their deputy, Earthstrike."

Dipping his head, Falconsoar spoke "Greetings. I'm just showing my apprentice here, Leopardpaw, the Gret Waterfall. We will be leaving now."

Stopping my mentor with a flick of his tail, Earthstrike stopped us."Before you go" he murmured, "please take the news of Farrock's passing to Littlesky."

Widening his eyes, Falconsoar asked "How did he die?"

Sighing, Willowstalk spoke "He only had two lives and an exiled bender was found in the territory. He, of course, sent his apprentice back to fetch help. There was a pile of boulders on him web we got there."

The SkyClan warrior murmured "he was a good cat. Kind heart." Nodding, the two EarthClan cats nodded, touched that he would be remembered kindly by both Clans, continued on their way for Earthstrike to become Earthrock.

Touching his left wing to my right flank, Falconsoar murmured in my ear again "Come on. Lets go. I'll teach you how to hunt now." she leapt into the air, not waiting for a reply.

Sighing softly, I leapt up after him, soaring in arcs in the air, still excited to be in the air.

Grinning, I circle Falconsoar as he explains to fly above and behind the bird (for we were starting with birds). We also need to glide so the bird wouldn't hear our flapping. My mentor explained that we can Abe as silent as owls when needed, and in time out hearing was better than a barn owl's.

Scenting a robin, I quickly spotted its small frame and flew above it, starting to glide.

Coming closer, I tried to lean grantors grab it, but it must have heard me and flew off in a downward spiral. Following my instinct, I tucked my wings close to my body and plummeted nose first for the ground. Snapping my wings out at the last second before passing through a regular cloud, I grabbed the bird's left wing in my mouth, killing it with a bar of my front right paw.

Spiraling back up, I landed on a SkyClan cloud, panting and dropping my kill. Licking my muzzle clean from blood and spitting out feathers, I watched without a word as my memories alighted, a surprised expression on his face.

"I... I never taught you how to dive. I- wha..? How'd you know to do that? It's a very advanced move for both fighting and hunting. And your wings must be stronger than I thought to pull it off. Do you feel okay? Do you want me to fly you back?" He irked if questions, me finally stopping him with a quiet laugh.

"No, mother, I'm fine" I reply to one of his many questions in a sarcastic voice.

Scowling, he said "I was just worried about you. But how did you do it?" He questioned. I simply shrugged and replied "I followed my instincts." Before picking the robin back up and leaping into the sky.

* * *

** im going to try to update this story every day of spring break. So enjoy and please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: Regret, attacks, & confession

**Im soooo sorry! I misssd my update guys! Inmy defense though I wasnt near wifi for a very long time.. I got back to the hotel at 10! **

**Only one more review before the tenth person! Remember, tenth reviewer gets their own cat! Their choice of what gender, color, Clan, etc. I'll even try to make a POV for them :D maybe that'll encourage you. I'll do a longer POV for the 20th and so on! So review!**

**Also, big thanks to my two loyal reviewers: StarLightRaven and Oci Oceana. If you like sega characters (especially Shadow xD) the. Go to StarLightRaven :) or, if ya want another warrior story check out Oci Oceana's stories :) **

**Great big thanks to Silverstar! Your review made my day! This chapter is for you :)**

* * *

**Falconsoar's POV**

Flying back to camp, I thought about what Littlesky had told me and Featherflight about the two she-cats. Of they showed anything out of the ordinary in training we were to tell him or Willowstalk immitiately.

Sighing a little, I told my apprentice to take the rest of the day off and rest well for tomorrow before I flew up to Littlesky's den. Hesitantly, I meowed to alert him to my presence.

"Come in" came the quiet murmur. Trotting in, I sat down in front of the tom, dipping my head respectfully.

"Litlesky..." I began nervously "In training today, Leopardpaw showed something that I thought unusual. As you told Featherflight and I, I came back here immitiately to tell you."

Pricking his ears, my mentor beckoned for me to continue. Slowly, I began the tale of how she had spiraled down, snapping her wings open before passing through another cloud to catch a robin. When I told him that she said it had been instinctual he looked excited. When I was done, he finally spoke.

"The prophecy has begun." just four words. Confused but knowing I was no longer needed, I backed out if my leader's den, murmuring a farewell.

* * *

**Leopardpaw's POV**

Exhausted, I made my way slowly to the apprentice cloud-den. Pushing through the entrance, I looked around for a spot to make my nest. Suddenly, I was pushed into the back of the den by a large brown tom. Recognizing Driftpaw, I let out a hiss as he tried to pin me.

"What are you doing?!" I growled out. He smirked and said "Eliminating a weak link in this Clan." Growling, he once again tried to pin me.

Flying up into the air, I let out a loud growl as I spiraled down, landing with my hind legs on his stomach. Using a burst of energy from the adrenaline, I bit lightly into his scruff and flipped him under me.

Smirking as I watched him struggle to get up, I leaned down next to his ear and said "Who's the weak link now, huh?"

I know it was kind of mean but I was tired after training and he attacked me! Letting him up with a small warning growl, I heard him hiss "She's the one..." Confused, I was about to ask him what he meant but he was already flying up to Littlesky's den.

Growling to myself, I wondered why both he and my mentor went straight to the leader's den. Realizing they both knew something I didn't, I heaved a sigh and walked out of the den to gather some cloud-fluff for my nest.

I was coming back frkn my last trip to gather cloud-fluff when I was stopped by Grayflight, my father and the Clan's deputy. With a grim expression, he told me "Go lay that down by your best and meet me in Littlesky's den." Before flying into said cat's den.

Confused, curious, and suspicious all at once, I quickly padded into the apprentice den and dropped the cloud-fluff. Hurrying back out I flew up to my leader's den.

Pushing inside, I looked around and saw Littlesky (of course), Grayflight, Briarstreak, Falconsoar and Willowstalk. Littlesky was conversing quietly with Willowstalk, and dad was trying to comfort my mom for some reason. For some reason my mentor just stared at a wall, looking regretful.

When Littlesky saw me, he called for silence, looked me straight in the eye, and said "Leopardpaw, Willowstalk received a prophecy from StarClan about five moons ago. It spoke of a she-cat that would rise and lead her Clan to victory. I then started watching you, Skypaw, and Streakkit. Please note that you always had your privacy. I watched how you were the first to be able to fly. That was dangerous" here he scolded me, "but brave and showed you have courage."

I nodded at his praise and flicked my tail, silently urging him to get to the point.

"Today, as Falconsoar has told me, you did a very complicated flight maneuver. Am I correct that you dove straight down after a robin, snapped your wings out, caught the robin by it's wing and killed it in the air, and then spiraled back up and landed on a cloud?" I nodded a stiff yes in answer to his question. At my jerky nod, he continued. "Am I right that you claimed it was instinct?" Another nod.

"Well I believe you are the she-cat that the prophecy speaks of. Have you done anything else on instinct like this?"

Hesitant, I nod a yes and begin my tale of flying for the first time. "I was... I had seen so many flyers fly in and out of camp, you see, and I wanted to fly too. I was three moons at the time, and a very rowdy kit, I'll admit. Probably still, huh Falconsoar?" He laughed a little bit before silencing himself.

"Anyway, I was running about camp when I saw Redstreak landing. I felt this pull in my gut- like something was guiding me... I thought it was StarClan, or maybe just instinct, and I leapt into the air. I fluttered about before I heard Featherfall come up behind me" here I lowered my head in shame.

"She scolded me for flying too early, of course. I'm glad she did. Another few moments and I probably would have tried to fly farther out." I shivered thinking about how I could have ended up like Featherfall. She tried to fly to early, when she was almost six moons, and fell out of the sky. She had landed on a cloud on her right side. She should have died, I heard, but broke her wing beyond repair. Now she was an elder, and kept a close eye on all the kits, making sure none made her mistake.

Suddenly, Littlesky spoke, startling me out of my thoughts "I need to converse with Willowstalk and the others. You are dismissed, but I may call you back later."

Nodding, I dipped my head and backed out of the den, makin my way to the apprentice den when I was stopped by Driftpaw, who, surprisingly, looked upset.

"Can we talk?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 5: realizations

**I am a terrible person! I left you guys with a cliffhanger and no explanation... Et cetera. Sorry, I just really wanted to get that chapter out soon! Forgive me, I'm going to make this chapter super long!**

**Soo StarLightRaven won the 10th review! Remember, every tenth person I'll try to give their own cat! They may even have their own POV ;) so review!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Driftpaw's POV (shall we see what was in his head?)

I have been overcome with guilt.

A tiny part of me knew it wasn't my fault. A Clan leader's word is law, right?

As soon as Leopardpaw flipped me over with that move, I knew. I knew she was the one the prophecy spoke of. All I had wanted was to plop down in my nest and never get up. But nope, no can do. I had to report this information to Littlesky. Yay.

After I had left Littlesky's den, I flew away from camp, finally stopping to lie down on a small cloud at the very edge of territory. Thinking over the events of today, I was pulled into a flashback.

_[Flashback]_

_I had just caught a cloud-mouse_ _and was flying back to camp. As soon as I got there, Graystripe came over to me and said I was needed in Littlesky's den. _

_Confused, I walked into the leader's den cautiously. "You needed me?" I asked. _

_The tom simply nodded and flicked his tail for me to sit beside him. Nervously, I obeyed. _

_"Driftpaw." He began. "I received a prophecy from Willowstalk about a she-cat that would lead our Clan to victory. I suspect either Streakkit, Skykit, or Leopardkit."_

_When I tried to ask, he merely shook his head and continued. "I will find out which one is the she-cat and then you will need to confirm it. When I tell you who, I want you to attack her, claws sheathed of course, when your out alone. Say what you need to get her to fight back. If she is unusually talented or uses an odd move, tell me immediately."_

_Now, before you protest, know that a Clan leader's word is law. Also know that if you don't, many lives will rest upon your head for not doing this. You are dismissed."_

_[End of Flashback]_

See, now, why I had done it? I didn't want my Clanmates to die. They are all good cats!

That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty and like a snob.

As soon as I had seen Leopardpaw fly our of the leader's den I rushed over to meet her and ask if we can talk.

With a little hesitation, she agreed.

"Leopardpaw, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do that to you- honestly! But a Clan leader's word is law and Littlesky said many cats would die if I didn't.. I don't want our Clanmates to die and.. And.." I couldn't stop rambling on. Inside, I scolded used for looking so desperate. Can you blame me though?

Am I to be blamed for wanting forgiveness for something as horrible as that?

Am I to be blamed for falling in love?

**(AN: you are soooooo lucky that I wanted to make this chapter long. If I had stopped here the story would have been just over 550. So tempting though. Oh well, on with the story!)**

* * *

**Leopardpaw's POV**

When Driftpaw asked to talk to me, I was hesitant to agree. Can you blame me though? He attacked me in cold blood!

Then I saw his expression. He looked so guilty and sad. Sighing I nodded and flicked my tail for him to follow me.

Flying out to a small cloud at the edge of our territory, I spoke just one word "Talk." And he did. He told me how Littlesky had ordered him to test me to see if I was the cat the prophecy spoke of. He said how if he didn't, many cats lives would be on his head for refusing. How could he not with those conditions?

Finally, he broke off and I interjected "I believe you, Driftpaw. I understand." He looked so relived I laughed. "I actually just thought you felt like I was going to take up all the cloud-fluff! And...you know... become a better Flyer..." I broke off, unable to think of anything to say.

Then, he startled me by saying "Don't worry, I know you'll be the better flyer." At those words, my tail drooped and my ears flattened as the reality of the prophecy came crashing down upon me. "Look" I began. "I don't want to be the best flyer because some prophecy fortold it! I want to be a great fighter and loyal Clanmate without the prophecy." By the end of my sentence he was laughing. Annoyed, I snapped "What's so funny about that?!"

More laughing. What was with this cat?

"No, it's not because of the prophecy that I think you'll be a better flyer than me. You're an exellent hunter and obviously a great fighter already, but your more than that. Your loyal, brave, fair, honest, and just.. everything a good Clanmate needs."

I beamed at him before realizing how late it was. Sighing, I muttered "We better go, it's getting late."

Unaware of the set of a young pair of pale blue eyes and brown fur watching them curiously, they headed back to camp.

* * *

**Featherpaw POV**

As I was out practicing my dives, I heard conversation drift my way from a small cloud at the edge of our territory. Curious, I flew over there as quiet as possible and hid behind a bend in a larger cloud close by.

I listened as Driftpaw apologized to Leopardpaw and then go on to compliment her as the soon to be best flyer.

I watched as the she-cat's tail drooped and ears flattened. Even more curious, I heard Leopardpaw say that she didn't want to be the best flyer because of a prophecy.

Wait, what prophecy?! Suddenly, realization hit me. There were three new things I had just learned from this conversation.

1: Leopardpaw was in a prophecy.

2: Driftpaw liked Leopardpaw.

3: I was in love with Driftpaw.

Shaking my head, I flew back to camp, just wanting to curl up in my nest and cry. My crush since we were kits liked another she-cat. Not only that, but that paticular she-cat was in a prophecy and probably destined for greatness. I could never compete!

But I could try.. maybe make him realize that I liked him too! He always did have a soft spot for me without realizing it... Maybe this could work!

* * *

**Well I may have just made a kind she-cat evil.. but I also made a love triangle. Ugh.. oh well though, it's what my brain came up with and what my hands decided to type! It may have to turn into a love square though, I really like a certain pairing. I may put up a poll about who you think Leopardpaw's mate should be. Review your thoughts please!**


	7. Chapter 6: gathering part 1

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Love ya!**

**Okay, so I have a couple of stories to recommend for any Sonic the Hedgehog lovers :D Even if you don't like Sonic Life of a Sixth Grade Loser is still really funny!**

**Twisted Angel: this is Mephiles's backstory.. It's pretty awesome and kind of sad at times when he's... yeah. Rated M for reasons. Author: StarLightRaven**

**Life of a Sixth Grade Loser: the most hilarious story EVA! So Amber (StarLightRaven) and Twilight (Me! Haha sorry starlight had to add her; both FC's we made) are going through sixth grade along with some sonic characters and FC's. Look out for the pets too... They may happen to eat you! Or, ya know, slobber all over ya :P Author: StarLightRaven**

**The Sickness: something's wrong with Shadow... Lol read to find out I cant scribe it without giving away spoilers! Author: StarLightRaven**

**Cure: sequel to the Sickness. This is where my second favorite FC comes in.. (Sorry, Twilight is ME so...) anyway it's pretty funny and there's a lemon so.. Anyway, if you're a young person skip over it and you can see their-. Haha can't tell you! Author: StarLightRaven**

**Anyway, off of the subject of Sonic the hedgehog And on with the story!**

* * *

**Leopardpaw's POV**

Things had gradually gotten better from the day I had forgiven Driftpaw. From there, I met Flamepaw, and we became a little closer. It was the small things he did that made me so happy. Let me catch a mouse, brush his tail against mine, smile at me with that big smile... Anything really.

I also found out that Driftpaw likes me. As soon as the words left his lips I was laughing. Was he so blind as to see the way Featherpaw pads after him? She obviously likes him, and I pointed it out immediately. Following those events, Featherpaw and I had become great friends. We hunted together, trained together, ate together, including Skypaw in some activities of course. After all, she is my sister.

But on from that. Tonight is the first gathering-since I was made an apprentice anyway-and I was waiting to see who Littlesky would choose to go. Bouncing up and down on my paws, I looked up at the sparkle-cloud waiting, impatiently, for my leader to announce the cats that would come.

I love the highcloud. It's a cloud off to the right side of the camp that looks as if it has thousands of diamonds (apparently they also come from the ground) intertwined in the surface, making the cloud glitter in the sun.

"Let all cats old enough to fly gather under the highcloud for a Clan meeting!" after everyone had gathered- Flamepaw sat beside me and brushed his tail on my shoulder I might add- Littlesky continued. "As you all know, the gathering is tonight. The cats that will go with me are Grayflight, Cloudstalk, Frostbite, Featherpaw, Ringdrift, Owlwhisker, Flamepaw, Falconsoar, Leopardpaw, Skypaw, Whitepaw, and Briarstreak."

_Yes! _I chanted in my head. _My first gathering!_

Continuing, Littlesky said "Before all the cats mentioned rest up, I have another announcement to make. Dovefeather is moving to the nursery!" Everyone looked over at Dovefeather. That would make four queens once again.

_StarClan sure have blessed us with plenty of kits... _I think to myself.

"Okay, that is all. Rest up, those of you going to the gathering." Leaping down from the highcloud, Littlesky trotted over to her den to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~**

Sighing, I stood up and walked out of the apprentice den. Suddenly remembering what tonight was, I ran to the camp entrance, filled with anticipation. Littlesky nodded in welcome and called out for Falconsoar. "Show her some of your EarthClan friends, what you do at a gathering, things like that, okay?" my mentor nodded and turned to face me. "Well, now you can meet my friends from the other Clan. Just know this: don't get too close, okay? You may have to one day face them in battle."

Shocked, I stumbled a little on my takeoff and hurriedly straightened my wings and followed the gliding cats in front of me. After we swirled, spiraled, and dove, I was pretty sure some of my clanmates were just showing off to the gathered cats below. Awed, I landed with a quiet thud on what was called the great cloud next to Falconsoar, Flamepaw, and Skypaw.

Looking around, I noticed some of the older looking cats-which I assumed were the older 'benders'- staring at rocks and watched those rocks spiral into a circle and form a platform. Hearing the faint sound of a cloud moving, I whipped around and saw our older fliers flying in a tight circle around a blue-green sparkling cloud. Awed, again, I watched as they moved the cloud on top of the rock and gently allowed it to float down.

After a few seconds of staring, I shook my head and noticed Flamepaw nudging me over to a group of young-looking cats. As we walked over to them, I noticed that every one of their fur had odd streaks in them, albeit different colors.

"Hello, I'm Stormpaw and this is Strikepaw. What's your name?" a dark grey she-cat with white swirls asked. "My name's Leopardpaw. This is-" I was cut off with a "Flamepaw" exclaimed by another cat who had just walked up. "Oh, hey Sharppaw!" Flamepaw said beside me to the white she-cat with brown swirls. Puffing her chest out, Sharppaw replied "It's Sharp_tooth_ now! I'm a bender!" she exclaimed in happiness.

Fur hot, I listened akwardly as he replied "That's great Sharptooth! You always were an extraordinary bender!" tail drooping a little bit, I walked over to sit beside Stormpaw who seemed to be smirking. "You like him, don't you Leopardpaw?" she asked, still smirking. Nodding my head, I wrapped my tail around my paws and stared at the ground. "Hey" she said "Don't worry. Sharptooth's just his friend, and he's just being a blind old tom." she finished with a small laugh.

Looking over to where Rockpaw started talking with Skypaw, she sighed and said "I know how it feels" Shaking my head, I laughed and assured her saying "That's Skypaw, my sister. She's already said she like's Smalldive."

"Isn't he a flier?" She asked, confused. "Yeah but he was just made a warrior about a half moon ago. He's been mooning over her too." I laughed. Nodding, she adopted my stance after pointing to the ground with her tail. "Want to see me bend?" she asked, excited. Nodding eagerly, I replied a "Yes!" Standing up, she made an odd gesture with her tail and her swirls started glowing. Suddenly, a rock spiral jutted into the air and made a heart shape. Smiling at my confused look, she explained "So we can remember our first conversation every time we come." Smiling, I looked over to Flamepaw and Sharptooth and then Skypaw and Rockpaw. Smiling, I nodded.

* * *

**Next up, the news of the gathering and how Leopardpaw feels about Flamepaw's interaction with Sharptooth. And I know, I know. More love triangles... **

**Well, review what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7: gathering part 2

**Thank you to all my reviewers and all the new people who reviewed. I know now that there is a SkyClan in the books but I never got the chance to read the side books that weren't in the real series so I never knew before then. Now, I know you guys will probably want the story and not this authors note so here it is: Chapter seven to The Legend of SkyClan!**

**Leopardpaw's POV**

After Stormpaw bent the heart-shaped rock, the two leaders yowled and the talk between the two Clans ended. Some of my clanmates seemed surprised to see not Farrock, but Earthstrike. Littlesky steppped back and gestured with her tail for Earthstrike to begin. Nodding in thanks, he stepped forward and spoke in the clear, confident voice of a newly named leader who has not yet felt the hardships of running a Clan.

"Farrock was a great leader to EarthClan cats of all kinds. He was a father to his kits, mentor to his many apprentices, and friend to all. He ran across a rogue bender practicing that he had banished from the Clan for many reasons. Before he could so much as blink, more rogues came and they all started bending. They crushed the life out of him, and he will be missed." Bowing his head slightly, he continued "In his place, I am now leader, and Stonepelt is my deputy. I hope I can lead EarthClan as well as he has"

EarthClan cats yowled in agreement and SkyClan cats bowed their head in rememberance of Farrock.

After allowing the cats their moment of grief and agreement, Earthrock continued "Even though Farrock has passed, EarthClan still thrives! There is plenty of prey and the apprentices are doing well in their training. We have one new warrior, Sharptooth!" Pausing, he allowed the two Clans to cheer for the she-cat. I glanced over at Flamepaw to see him yowling the loudest with his tail on Sharptooth's shoulder. Fur even hotter, I muttered half-heartedly a "Sharptooth" and stared, once again, at my paws. "That is all." Earthrock ended and stepped back, allowing Littlesky the center of the rock-cloud.. thing.

"SkyClan is sorry to hear that Farrock has passed. He was all that you said and more. Farrock was indeed a rare and wonderful cat. I hope you don't dissapoint him." She glanced at him with knowing eyes and a hint of something else. Anger? Hatred? SHaking my head, I thought to myself _Must have imagined it._ Before returning my attention to my leader.

"SkyClan is thriving as well. We have three new apprentices, Whitepaw, Skypaw, and Leopardpaw!" Pausing, she waited as the cheering broke out. Once again, I glanced over at Flamepaw to see him looking back at me with unreadable eyes. Unnerved, I looked up to my leader before straightening my back and raising my head. "Whitepaw's mentor is Flightfeather, Skypaw's is Featherflight, and Leopardpaw's is Falconsoar. Prey is plentiful and the skies are clear. That is all." Nodding to herself, she leapt into the air and glided down to the ground. Flicking her tail, she beckoned for us to follow. Glancing at Flamepaw and Sharptooth one last time, I stood up and trotted over to my leader with a quick goodbye to Stormpaw.

When every SkyClan cat was gathered, Littlesky took two bounding leaps and jumped into the air. We flew in spiraling circles (again to show off I'm pretty sure because some mates were zigzagging with each other) until we were cloud-level. We glided through the skies toward camp.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTIME SKIPxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Flamepaw's POV

As I flew through the skies, I saw Leopardpaw up ahead. Flying a little faster, I quickly caught up to her and asked "So how did you like your first gathering?" To my surprise, when she turned her head, there were tears in her eyes and she fixed a glare on me "I met Stormpaw. And if you didn't notice, she bent a rock based on our first conversation" before growling deep in her throat.

Confused I asked "Annnnd...? So you did..?" Narrowing her eyes, she replied "The rock is the shape of a heart. Figure it out." Before zooming off to catch up with Falconsoar and Featherpaw. Still confused, I drifted back to Owlwhisker. Looking at me, she adopted a smirk on her face. "So, how'd it go?" She asked. Shaking my head, I replied "She sounded upset-there were even tears in her eyes! I-I don't know what's wrong, but she made it sound like I did something. Any clue?"

Shaking her head slowly, she began "Do you even know that she likes you?" My eyes wide, I shook my head no. "Well then your blind. Anyway, when you went over to talk to Sharptooth and abandoned her to compliment Sharptooth, that really hurt her. Flamepaw, she _really_ likes you, and there you were complimenting another she-cat, cheering the loudest for her, and then when the Clans cheered her name, you just looked back at her and muttered it. Don't you know how much that must have hurt her? Stormpaw bent the rock in the shape of a heart because they talked about you and Rockpaw." Flinching away from the words, I nodded and decided to talk to Leopardpaw when we got back to camp.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTIME SKIPxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As it turns out, I didn't talk to Leopardpaw when we got back to camp. I decided to wait until we had more sleep like the coward I am. When dawn came though, I decided to talk to her. Sneaking over to her nest, I prodded her awake with a paw. "Whaa..?" she muttered. "I'm not on dawn patrol..." laughing silently, I prodded her again.

Turning over, she nearly yowled in surprise when she saw me standing over her. Eyes hardening, she asked coldly "What do you want?" Bowing my head in silent shame, I replied in a soft whisper "To talk. Just.. Please, I know you don't have to, but I really need to talk to you. Please? I know a good place away from camp and-"

I closed my mouth when she got up, stretched, and said "I'll talk." Before creaping out the entrance of the den and into the pink light.

* * *

**Okay, so there may be a few things you might want to say about this chapter... **

**1: I know cats don't cry... But, hey, if they can fly, why can't they cry too?**

**2: yeah, bit fluffy but I needed to get their romance going and it IS a bit dramatic but *shrug* my brain comes up with what it wants..**

**3: There was a lot of time skips because I didn't really know how to write that part so.. LOL**

**4: yeah, Leopardpaw seems stronger than that but she REALLY likes him.**

**Okay, so review your thoughts please! I mean 157 views on this story and there's only 19 reviews... anyway, I'm open to suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: New

**Okay, I know I said that this chapter would be out soon but my bro got the computer taken away and then I had to go to a camp and.. Point is, I couldnt get on the computer until today, so I apologize for that. Then right as I could get on I got writers block and I've read, deleted, rewrote, and deleted again this chapter about five times so it was torture for me too!**

* * *

**Leopardpaw's POV**

Right as we walked out of the den entrance, a yowl rang through the clearing. Glancing at each other, we silently decided that the conversation could wait and sprinted over to where the clan was gathering. As another yowl rang through the clearing, I ran over to Falconsoar and asked "What's wrong? What happened?" Chuckling slightly he said "Smalldive's having her kits. Lot harder than a regular cat apparently because of our wings and... Actually ask your mom..." Not that I would.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXLEGENDARY SKIPXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Finally, after a half hour the yowling stopped and Cloudstalk emerged. Walking straight over to Cloudfur he said "Your kits are born, you may go see them now" before running to his den in search of who knows what.

Immediately, Cloudfur did a little speed walk into nursery to see his kits. Excited, I paced around the clearing as, one by one, each of my clanmates got to go see the newest members. Finally, Cloudfur stepped out and said Leopardpaw, come on in. I know you've been waiting a long time." With a grin he headed back inside to his family.

Suddenly nervous, I hesitated at the entrance before pushing through. Walking over to where the happy family was, I looked down at the two small kits. "What did you name them?" I asked. Looking up at me with pride in her eyes, she said "The silver she-cat, that's Silverkit. And the tom's name is Glowkit." Looking at Silverkit, I saw a small black star on the top of her right wing. Astonished but trying not to show it, I said "They're beautiful, Smalldive. With those wings they'll be exellent fliers." before saying goodbye to Cloudfur and backing silently out of the den.

Heading to 'my' cloud, I sat down and curled my tail around my paws. Silverkit had the other star. The one so similar to the one I've been trying to hide. Looking at my right wing, I stared at my small silver star. She was the one SpiritClan had said would help me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXLEGENDARY SKIPXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Following that afternoon, Flamepaw and I had talked. He'd confessed to being a dumb tom and I confessed-you guessed it!-that I liked him. He had smiled at me and...

**WHACK! **Shaking my head and looking up, I saw Falconsoar was on top of me smirking. "Daydreaming in the middle of battle practice I see..." Growling under my breath I fell limp, which surprised him as I never really give up. Call me stubborn all you want, but it's how I am.

He lifted some of his weight off of me, and I launched myself into the air sending him flying. An idea popping into my head, I flew up in a straight spiral, Falconsoar close behind zigzagging through our territory I flew higher than I'd ever been and flipped in the air. Unable to turn around fast enough, Falconsoar tried to loop around. Too bad I was already on his back.

I hooked a claw in his fur and half carried half let him fly back to the training cloud. When we got there he collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. "Very good. Never would have thought of that.." he managed between breaths. Guess I fly faster than I thought... "But?" I asked.

"But if I was an EarthClan cat you never would have been strong enough to carry me back. Not unless I was a young apprentice." Confused, I said "But EarthClan cats can't fly!"

Having finally caught his breath, he said "No, but they can do so much more. Ever been pelted with rocks? _Not _ fun. Besides, a warrior doesn't need to kill an enemy cat to show the battle is won."

Nodding my head, I said "Okay, Falconsoar. But I was really just using a stradegy for this situation. You could fly, so I knew you'd follow after me and.." I broke off as he stared at me. Self conscious, I pulled in my wings and inspected the cloud below me like it was suddenly interesting. Guess it was but.. Nope! Getting sidetracked again!

Shaking his head in amazement, he said "You truly do make great battle stradegies. Thinking like a warrior." With that, he winked and flew off to camp. Deciding to catch some prey for Featherfall, I rocketed off in the other direction.

A medium sized white cloud-hare was hopping from cloud to cloud, getting down to the ground to feed. Tracking it carefully with my eyes, I floated down silently after it.

After it hopped down a few more clouds, I was behind and above it. Deciding this was a good spot to pounce on it, I flew back a couple inches and rocketed forward. We may be able to fly, but they're adapted to live on clouds too. The hare almost got away, but I hooked a claw on one of its hind legs and he was done for. Pride filled me up as I realized that just a few moons ago, I would never have been able to catch such a fast piece of prey. Even with warriors a cloud-hare was a rare catch. Usually, sparrows, robins, all other sorts of birds were caught. This would make the elders expecially excited. Maybe I'd even get a story!

Catching another robin, I flew back to camp, careful not to drop my fresh-kill. When I finally got back to camp, congragulations from the other apprentices and even some warriors broke out as they saw the medium hare. Smiling as best I could, I managed to get out a quick "Danks!" Before the prey almost slipped. Walking over to the elder's den, I pushed through the thick clouds and stepped into the den to come face to face with Featherfall.

* * *

**Again, so, SO sorry for leaving you at that for so long at not really including Flamepaw and everything and.. Anyway I'm really sorry guys, hopefully you havn't given up on me. No matter what happens, I'll continue this story, PROMISE!**


	10. Chapter 9: stories and crushes

**haha well not much of a cliffie but I didn't want to leave you handing and.. eh whatever. Annnnyyway so we had to take K-PREP and today was writing. Peace o' cake for the FanGirls, eh? Well good news: it got me out of my writers block! WOOP! I've had it for three dang chapters... Well, on with the story! **

* * *

**Leopardpaw's POV**

When I almost ran into Featherfall, she laughed and backed away from the entrance. "Is that fresh-kill?" She asked me. Nodding and finally dropping the hare, she gasped "Oh I've always wanted to see one of these! I mean they're so rare and I can't exactly catch one and...!" Looking up at her, I was surprised to see the sparkle in her light blue eyes. Normally, they look dull or jealous. I can understand I mean everyone else can fly.. But the thing that was always there was the fierce protection of kits to make sure they didn't fly. I didn't know this when I was in trouble, but since my apprenticeship we have become better friends.

"Yeah, he was a lot faster than I expected. And they hop so high, Featherfall! You should have seen it! It went five feet into the air to hop from cloud to cloud, it was like it was flying!" She nodded and then said "Thanks Leopardpaw. You wanna stay for a story? I'll tell you how I broke my wing." Nodding eagerly, I picked up the hare and dragged it by the other elders. Settling down, I looked at Featherfall expectantly.

Laughing, she asked jokingly "Wait, would you? Can't I eat?" Embarassed, I nodded sheepishly and lay my head on my paws. When the elders were done tearing through the hare, they all settled down as well and Puffcloud fell asleep. Smallear, however, adopted my pose and motioned for Featherfall to start.

"I was almost 6 moons old, almost an apprentice. One greenleaf, the very greenleaf of my apprenticeship to be exact, I saw a young Falconpaw flying off with Hawktalon to learn to fight. I wanted to be just like him, you see, so I snuck out of the nursury to try to fly. I ran out and leapt into the sky as I had watched so many do before. What I didn't know was that my wings were not yet strong enough to hold my weight. I flapped desperately in an attempt to gain altitude, but to no avail. Then I tried to glide, but I couldn't do that either. Finally, I accepted my death with an "I'm sorry, mom" and waited to hit the ground. Falconpaw had seen me from the training ground and gotten Hawktalon to come help him carry me. They barely caught me, but not before my outstretched wing crashed into the ground."

As if to emphasize her point, she shook out what remained of her left wing and wiggled it a little bit. Horrified, I saw the bone had literally snapped. "I'm so sorry, Featherfall! I wish that never would have happened to you. No cat shouldn't be able to feel what flying is like" I mumbled. She looked at me in amusement and said "What about EarthClan?" After a small smile from me, she said "Don't worry about it, Leopardpaw. Not your fault, it's the result of my immaturity. Besides, why I may get jealous at times, and definately overprotective, I have come to term with my fate in this life. Don't worry." Nodding an okay, I said goodbye to Smallear and Featherfall and made my way out of the den. When I got out there, I ran into Flamepaw. Great SpiritClan why do I keep bumping into cats?!

Anyway, when I bumped into Flamepaw he said "Hey, I heard you caught a cloud-hare today. Good job, you must be an exellent hunter!" He smiled at me and then proceeded to say "Want to go hunting some time?" Feeling like his compliments meant nothing as he used them on so many she-cats, I replied a curt "No." and stalked off to go battle train. When I got there, I saw no other apprentice or mentor was there. Nodding to myself, I releashed all my anger on the cat-shaped clouds. Whirling through the air, I sliced ones throat in rage and slid under the next's belly to rake my claws down there. Sides heaving, I looked around to see the damage I had wrought.

All the cat-shaped clouds were in pieces along with the entrance. Sighing, I floated the clouds back into place for whoever decided to come here next. Turning around, I saw Falconsoar who asked in amusement "What'd they ever do to you?" Smiling at my mentor, I replied "Well that one over there said I fought like a mouse and _that_ one said that hare must've been half dead. So you see, I had to prove it." I concluded.

Laughing to himself, Falconsoar took a few seconds before he became serious. "Now really, what did they ever do to you? I know you'd never do this to a real life cat, so I know you weren't practicing any battle moves. Sheepishly, I said "Tom troubles?" Shaking his head, he said "You two are some lovesick birds..." Grinning at him, I replied "And what were you doing? Mooning after Featherfall?" Stiffening his posture, Falconsoar said "I don't know what you mean."

Laughing at the other dumb tom in my life, I replied "Oh yes you do, Falconsoar. You know exactly what I mean. I met up with her today to give her and the elders that hare and she told me how you saved her life." Shaking his head, he replied "Clan duty." Smirking, I asked "So you don't go see her every day, you don't encourage her to try and move her wing so it's not stiff, you don't encourage her to not give up at life, and you don't spend almost every mealtime with her sharing tongues? Or is that all Clan duty?"

Shaking his head, Falconsoar replied "Alright, you got me. I like Featherfall."

* * *

**Aww so I finally revealed who Falconsoar's crush is. I'd say mate but things may happen... *coughs* anyway you have no idea how awesome it feels to be able to write a whole chapter in one day again! Yay for no writers block! **

**R&R  
-Leopardsky**


	11. Chapter 10: :O

***bangs head against a nearby wall* this was a neat idea for a story, but it's turning into a love-y story! NUUUU! *sigh* I'm going to try and resolve that crap in this chapter and get on with the story, okay guys? Sorry for all the drama xD**

* * *

**Leopardpaw's POV**

Smiling in triumph as he confessed that he liked Featherfall, I jumped into the air a little bit and landed with a small _thump_.

"I knew it! Now you guys can be mates and-" I stopped as I saw a glare from him. Falconsoar never glares at me... Frowning a little, I asked "What's wrong, Falconsoar? You never glare.." Shaking his head, he replied "You can't be mates if the feeling doesn't go both ways. She probably blames me for not being able to fly.. She probably doesn't want me to help her and just barely tolerates me.." he ended in a mumble.

Laughing before he could even finish the sentence, I asked "Are all toms this incredibly _blind_? Go talk to her, I bet you all of the prey I catch that she likes you back." With that, I indicated that I'd like some more training, and he nodded slowly before going over some moves. Finally, when he stopped talking, he took up a defensive stance and said "Okay, now attack first and see if you can beat me."

Grinning, I took a few steps back and launched myself into the air. Spiraling in every direction, I laughed as he tried to follow me with his eyes. Nothing faster than a flying cat! Spiraling up above the normal clouds (and getting damp in the process) I did a flip in the air and pulled in my wings. In a death spiral towards the training cloud, I landed behind Falconsoar with no sound at all. Stalking up to him, I pounced on his back and flipped him, teeth coming near his neck. Hissing, he tried to get up but I simply said "Looks like I win."

Huffing, he jumped up and replied "Yeah, you do. But what's with all the fancy moves today?" Shrugging, I said "I just feel like I have a little more energy today is all. Wanna race back?" Nodding, he leapt into the air in an attempt to get a head start. Smirking, I leapt after him and shot through the clouds and beat him to camp with him arriving ten seconds later. Still smirking, I commented "Not even a head start helps you beat me, elder!" Laughing, he nudged my shoulder and we headed to the fresh-kill pile.

Hearing paw steps behind me, I looked back and saw Flamepaw smiling sheepishly as he trotted over. "Can we talk.. Please?" Sighing I got up, mumbling a goodbye to Falconsoar and followed after the flame colored tom. Landing on the cloud I'd been at so often, he said "I'm sorry for what happened with Sharptooth, okay? I was just trying to be friendly. She isn't even my type! I mean come on, the way she throws her furry butt at me!" Grinning in amusement, I shook my head before he added on "And she's not even a good hunter!"

Full out laughing now, I nudged him with a little more force than I meant to and he stumbled off the cloud. Looking over the edge, I saw him hovering with a pissed look on his face. Laughing, but silently relieved that he was okay, I didn't notice him inching up to my level. Pushing me off, I plummeted to the ground. Shocked that I didn't open my wings and fly, he panicked and rocketed down to help me. Smirking as he got near, I finally whipped out my wings, did a backflip in he air, and flew back up to the cloud, breathless.

* * *

**Sharptooth's POV**

As I was hunting, I looked up to see if I could spot the familiar red pelt rocketing through the sky. Spotting him on a cloud, I sat down and watched as another cat came up to sit beside him. Recognizing this as the she-cat that was watching him at the last gathering, I narrowed my eyes and strained my ears to hear what they were saying. Unable to hear anything, I forced the ground below me to jet up towards the cloud.

Getting close enough to hear snippets of their conversation, I hissed in anger as I realized they were talking about me. "She's not even that good of a hunter!" Flamepaw added to whatever they were talking about before. Eyes widening, I shrunk back into my pelt and forced the rock back into the ground. Looking back into the sky, I saw them spiraling through the air, laughing, joking. Glaring at the she-cat, I growled under my breath.

She would pay for making him turn his back on me! She would pay for brainwashing him to think he loved her! Flamepaw loved me! He's loved me since before that fox-heart was born! Shrieking in fury, I forced the ground to form into a long, narrow, extremely sharp rock. I would see this rock through her heart. I would make her die in the most painful way possible, and I would enjoy it. I would enjoy every second of her agony.

Because once she was gone, Flamepaw would be mine.

* * *

**Flamepaw's POV**

Flying with Leopardpaw had been the most fun I'd had in moons. She had truly brought me out of the period of time that I thought I would never fit in anywhere. No other cat in all of SkyClan had a pelt like mine. All of their pelts blended into the clouds. They could hide at a seconds notice. I'd have to cover myself with thick clouds to escape notice.

But then Sharptooth had come, and she had made me feel special. Looking back at those times, I couldn't believe I hadn't seen what she was trying to do. I can't believe I never noticed how she'd rub against me in the presence of any other she-cat! She practically threw herself at me and I thought she just wanted to be friends!

Shaking my head at myself, I silenced my thoughts. Guess Owlwhisker was right. Toms really are the blind gender. I laughed at that, and curled up in my nest next to Leopardpaw's to sleep.

* * *

***hides under bed* Yeah.. I made her evil. *cheshire cat smile* This is kind of turning into romance. Ugh. Oh well, at least I put a plot twist in this chapter :D Gotta love summer. Get's you all ready to write!**

**Review and the next chapter will come out sooner...!**


End file.
